


Hunkapus

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: MML Discord Drabbles [8]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Awkwardness, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, Mute Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Trapped, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Perry gets caught in one of Doofenshmirtz’s traps while out of uniform.





	Hunkapus

“A _ hunk?” _

The sound of Doofenshmirtz’s voice startled Perry out of the daze he’d fallen into as he waited for someone —either Heinz himself, or Norm, or even Vanessa— to let him out of the trap he’d accidentally fallen into. It was fairly simple, a mere net that had caught him unawares while he’d been skulking around DEI after hours, but he didn’t feel like cutting himself free when he wasn’t being paid to thwart Doofenshmirtz’s ridiculous “evil” schemes. 

He’d only been trying to reconnoiter for a gift for Heinz’s birthday, damn it, even though he’d _ technically _ illegally used his agent skills to sneak through the vents and gain entrance to his penthouse apartment. 

Doofenshmirtz pushed a button on the wall, and Perry found himself falling unceremoniously to the floor. He landed with a grunted exhalation as the air was knocked from his lungs, and then slowly pushed himself to his feet. 

Heinz was staring at him like he had no idea who he was, why was he—? 

And then Perry realised that, yes, he was technically off the clock, so he hadn’t worn the hat that usually identified him as an OWCA agent. With Doofenshmirtz’s poor facial recognition skills, it was no _wonder_ he was gaping at him like a young child’s painting of a skull. 

Perry reached into his pocket and tugged his hat out, settling it on his head with practiced ease. Immediately, Heinz gasped. 

“_Perry _the hunk?!” he exclaimed, stumbling backwards a step. All the secret agent training in the world couldn’t keep a blush from painting Perry’s face. Heinz had a habit of replacing his secret agent moniker with different phrases, but, uh... that was a new one. 

_ Sorry, _he signed quickly, making an apologetic face. He glanced around, shook his head, and pointed towards the door a little awkwardly with both thumbs. When Doofenshmirtz only continued to stare at him, Perry bolted for the door, cheeks flaming. 

Maybe he’d just... get Heinz a gift card for his birthday and call it a day.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this drabble was mostly Priestlyislove’s fault c: 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
